


Unforgettable Eyes

by erishanaka



Series: Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, featuring Moriyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erishanaka/pseuds/erishanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fell in love with you three lifetimes ago and I’ve been looking for you ever since but I’ve been starting to give up and my friends’s new crush has your eyes and oh god I’m not going to steal someone’s date just because I’m hoping you’re the person I met in a past life (jk yes I am)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr [post](http://darlingtakao.tumblr.com/post/116297388745/some-reincarnation-aus).

Sometimes, getting to keep memories from the past life sucked. For Kise’s case, it’s the feeling where everyone went amnesiac and he’s the only lone survivor of this horrible epidemic. He can’t even share this unique experience for fear of getting labeled as crazy.

He doesn’t remember everything, but he has enough memories to make out that he had a happy one in his past life – three lifetimes ago to be precise. He remembered meeting his soulmate – meeting you – and never felt being more complete and whole. He also remembered the lifetime after, the feeling of emptiness and the vain attempt looking for you. And the lifetime after that..

The feelings were particularly clear, like they were memories he has in this lifetime, like he really experience them just a few months ago.

He can’t help it though.. not when his soulmate is concerned.

“Kise, you really have to help me! I really like this girl!” Moriyama was all over him.

“Eh? Why me? Aren’t you worried I might just steal her instead?” Kise replied. Not that he has plans to, but he doesn’t enjoy being Moriyama’s bait.

“You will not steal her! This is a senpai’s order!”

“Why do you guys always keep using that card?!” Kise whines but he complies anyway. It was a dirty move, they both knew it, but it gets the jobs done. Kise grumbles under his breath and sighs in defeat. “Who is it this time?”

“(L.name)-chan. She’s in your batch,” Moriyama was almost sparkling. “She’s really cute!”

The name doesn’t ring a bell to Kise so he figured she’s not one of his more persistent admirers. Or anyone popular for that matter. He wonders how on earth is he going to go about this..

“Ah, here she comes!” Moriyama instantly looked like an excited puppy. Kise sweatdropped. ‘See, this is the reason why you don’t end up talking to girls. You creep them out.’ Kise didn’t voice his thoughts though and decided to look at the girl’s direction.

Kise’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He was pretty sure he never met you before but for some strange reason, your presence feels very familiar, like a childhood friend that he hasn’t saw in years. Except he never had that kind of thing.

“(L.name)-chan!” Moriyama’s enthusiastic voice snapped Kise out of his staring.

“Mori..yama-senpai?” you looked at their direction and approached them. “What are you doing in the first-year hall?”

“Ah, just talking to my friend here, Kise!” Moriyama slapped Kise’s back, a bit too hard that the latter flinched and pouted (“Ow! Senpai, that hurts..”). “He’s in the basketball team too, like me.”

“I see,” you replied politely. You turned to Kise and smiled. “Nice to meet you. I’m (L.name) (F.name).”

Kise opened his mouth and tried introducing himself properly as well but nothing came out. Well, not really nothing. “You have pretty eyes.” 'You have her eyes. How come you have her eyes?’

“..eh?” you blushed slightly at the sudden compliment. “Uh, thanks?”

Moriyama jabbed Kise in the stomach rather painfully. “(L.name)-chan, I think you have pretty eyes too. I just mentioned that to Kise a while ago.”

“Er… thank you, Moriyama-senpai. Uhm, I have to go now though. See you later,” you awkwardly excused yourself, clearly confused at what happened.

When you were finally out of sight, Moriyama was glaring at Kise. “I can’t believe you just hit on (L.name)-chan! What part of don’t steal her do you not understand?!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Kise flinched and automatically covered his head when he saw Moriyama about to strike again. “I was just.. taken at the moment.”

Moriyama didn’t look convinced at the half assed apology but sighed all the same. “It can’t be helped. (L.name)-chan is cute after all. And she really does have pretty eyes.”

'She really does. The most beautiful,’ Kise didn’t voice his thoughts this time. He knew those eyes anywhere. They were yours and yours alone. And seeing them again kindled his dying hope of finding you in this lifetime. Maybe this was fate. After all, what are the chances of you attending the same school as his? And to be on the same year..

“I’m going to hang out here more, Kise. This is senpai’s orders! You are to hang out with me on the first year hall and let me get close to (L.name)-chan.”

'Of all people senpai has to have a crush on, it had to be you,’ Kise couldn’t help but smile bitterly. 'Sorry senpai, but this is the one girl I can’t help you with.’

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on deviantart @erishanaka and tumblr sideblog @darlingtakao, among other knb works


End file.
